1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hammer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety hammer assembly wherein the same is arranged to provide minimum shock to an individual's arm during use of the hammer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hammer organizations have been utilized in the prior art for accommodating various operative situations in use of the hammer. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,244 to Florian wherein a hammer member utilizes a double-headed impact surface, wherein the impact surfaces are angulated relative to one another at a substantial twenty degree offset.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,847 to Schera, Jr. sets forth a safety sledge hammer that is formed with a conical receiving surface to accommodate impact of various rods and the like struck by the sledge hammer, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the semi-spherical recess guides and directs the impacting nail medially of the impact face, as well as shrouding the nail member containing fragments that may be separated from the nail member during impact.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety hammer assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.